hostsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Stelio Lagaro
'Stelio Lagaro '''is a purpleblood Afithine troll with the trollhandle nirthfulArtist. ''mirthful was a word Stelio chose to a put forth positive self image, but he accidentally entered it in a nirthful. A friend encouraged him to keep it that way. He hoped that it would become a self-fulfilling prophecy. ''Artist ''refers to his passion for the arts. His typing reflects his natural speech pattern, as he has a speech impediment. The letter 's' is always capitalized and if a word ends in a vowel, the letter 's' is added. Stelio comes from "Stellio," and alternate name for his constellation, Lacerta, and a species of lizard. It is also related to "stylos" the greek word for pillar. Lagaro came from combining "lacerta" and "stellagama" (the genus name from which the 'stellio' lizard is) as well as the Spanish word "lagarto" meaning lizard or alligator. Description Stelio is 6'7" tall with a rectangular build. His hair falls over his eyes, and to the back of his neck. Initially he wears sunglasses and paint stained hat that looks like bandages. His horns are thick, and the left curves up. The right, when he had it, curves down. When he does not have it, it is mostly flat, sticking out a bit unevenly from the side of his head. He also has a thick ring of black around his irises, to the point that the usual yellow of his eyes is never visible. His tongue is exceptionally large, as is his nose. His ear flop down. Biography Stelio's lusus, a large crocodile or alligator-like creature, brought him to a small, deserted island to grow up.The experience gave him a fear of both water and his lusus. He lived in the hive of the island's previous inhabitant, and as they had had many art supplies, he gained an interest in art. He spent his time foraging for food on the island, painting, drawing, and reading. The books left behind by the previous owner were history books, and he gained an interest in the empire. He began looking up things online, and enjoyed comparing different sources and remaking of paintings. He met Antick online soon after making his trollian account, and Pasrah wandered onto his island through an underground tunnel. He befriended them both. Through the tunnel he would go visit them until it was pointed out to him that the tunnel went under Afith's oceans. After that, he did not leave his island and they only hung out with him at his hive. Cecelt later approached his hive to watch him paint. They became friends and then matesprits, but because of Cecelt's insecurities, their relationship led to him ending his friendship with Pasrah. After this, Antick introduced him to Tapeti online. He quickly came to consider her his moirail, which caused Cecelt to try to break up with him. He got Cecelt to stay, but after that they vacillated between the black and red quadrant. Act 1 Stelio is already in the Land of Fountains and Fire(LOFAFI) when Coetid enters on page 5. Coetid's presence quickly frustrates him, and he asks Tapeti and Antick if there is anyone else on their planets. After hearing that they do not, he receives direction from the Purple Mist to replenish the water supply of a specific location on the planet. On page 18, Cecelt starts talking to him with her sunglasses and says she'll see him soon, but Shakat breaks the glasses. Coupled with Tapeti losing her temper, it throws him into a rage on page 24. He attacks Coetid first by splashing his face with paint and then attacking with his ax. In his anger, Stelio accidentally cuts his own arm, but Coetid dodges all of his ax attacks. Coetid tells Stelio to stop, but is startled when Stelio lunges again. Coetid accidentally bashes his head in with an anchor. At Fishdadsprite's urging, Coetid kisses Stelio so his dream self can live. Coetid also got the Purple Mist from this kiss. He came to the conflict on LOPAPI and brought Tapeti to her hive before crafting a giant ax head to drop in the pond. The ensuing wave put out the fire. In the aftermath, he stands between Cecelt and Tapeti and keeps them apart. Upon hearing Tapeti claim that Cecelt is afraid of Shakat, he growls at the blueblood, but Cecelt squeezing him makes it sound unimpressive. Cecelt then kisses him goodbye, and he returns to LOFAFI with Coetid. Personality and Traits Stelio thinks of himself as an intellectual, as he is knowledgeable about history and has developed artistic talent, but he also realizes that he often struggles to control his own emotions. His eyes and speech makes him self-conscious. His self esteem is also low, and he relies on others to decide his self worth. He is protective and possessive about those he cares about. When he's enamored with someone or upset, he often acts irrationally and can put himself in danger. When he is relaxed, however, he is sweet and polite to those he likes, and can be sassy to those he dislike. Relationships Tapeti Untepa After being introduced to her by Antick, he quickly developed pale feelings toward her. She was easily willing to take on the role of his moirail, but tried to avoid becoming someone he was completely dependent on. Still, she was who he turned to when he needed to calm down or receive support. After Cecelt left the team, Tapeti became frustrated with Stelio's overwhelming self pity. She was unable to help him out of it, and he realized that she was not infallible. They became more distant. When he found out that Tapeti and his team were hiding things from him, he lost a great deal of trust in her and their moirallegiance ended. Acropi Membra He finds Acropi irritating, and Acropi used to be able to anger him by trolling him online. However, he found that if he simply ignores her or discusses history with her, she is tolerable. Grilik Cromal Initially, he was indifferent to him and unimpressed by his abilities, but Stelio dislikes Grilik platonically since Grilik 'killed' Cecelt. Serspi Etamin When he actually gets to know Serspi, he enjoys talking to her and trusts her. They bond over common interests and discuss their struggles. They are good friends. Pasrah Saminc They were close friends when they were young, but Stelio abruptly stopped interacting with her after he began dating Cecelt. He completely put her out of his mind, and tried his best to forget about her until he came directly face to face with her, arguing on Cecelt's behalf. He realized in hindsight that her losing her temper was justified and that he had wronged her. He attempted to make amends; he is sincerely sorry for what he's done and hopes that they can rebuild their friendship. Antick Luposo Stelio's Bro. Stelio trusts Antick to tell him the cold, hard facts, even if he isn't willing to hear them. Shakat Tulmah Stelio does not dislike Shakat when they interact on their own; he appreciates his historical knowledge. It is only when Shakat interacts with Cecelt that he become jealous and aggressive toward him. Coetid Volida Stelio met Coetid through Cecelt and was initially jealous of him and envious of the time he spent with her. He came to dislike him, and the two flirted briefly in the black quadrant, but nothing came of it. They tend to get on each other's nerves and Stelio often sees their relationship as a competition for Cecelt's affection that he himself is unlikely to win. Because of this, he resents Coetid. Cecelt Noadus When they first met, he found her likeness to paintings of the Ascendant striking, and he was immediately enamored with her. It did not take long for him to fall for her red, though he would have liked to monopolize all of her quadrants. He quickly became dependent on her. He is possessive and protective and tends to forget how to behave himself when around Cecelt, instead merely reacting to her actions. While he loves her, he realizes that their relationship has negative effects on him and the people around him. However, he wanted her too badly to risk losing her. When he did become moirails with Tapeti, Cecelt was upset and tried to break things off with him, but he hurt himself to get her to stay. While at the time he saw it as an display of his love, he soon realized that it was a controlling action and that it had made Cecelt lose what trust in him she had. He has spent a majority of their relationship trying to make up for it by doing almost anything she wants. They often aggressively vent their frustrations with each other by vacillating between the black and red quadrants. After Cecelt leaves the team and kills him, he is initially depressed about the perceived rejection. When he begins to reevaluate things, he decides that while he still loves her, he must be able to live without her. He knows that he will not be able to fight her with the intent to seriously harm her, but he is willing to at least attempt to protect the other members of the team from her if he has to. Fighting Style Stelio is not a great fighter, and swings his ax in predictable attacks. Sometimes he mixes it up by splashing paint at his opponent. Trivia * Stelio is the youngest and tallest player. * Stelio lived on a predominantly vegetarian diet before he made friends that introduced him to new foods; his lusus occasionally brought him meat, but he was too nervous to approach it. * If he is not holding something as he sleeps, he tends to thrash in his sleep. * Stelio used to idealize the Empress, but Cecelt changed his mind. * Stelio has the largest tongue of all the trolls. Category:Characters